


Garble

by Lizzie_chan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya's may be misleading too, Celeste's words are misleading, Drama, F/M, Garble - Freeform, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, celesgami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_chan/pseuds/Lizzie_chan
Summary: “And that's the main point of our shenanigans" murmured Byakuya, grazing the perfectly crimson necktie with his fingertips, titillated by the satin texture. "You could kill me at any moment, or I could kill you, and none of us would be surprised.""We will see" Celeste enunciated from the bathroom, the voice the always concealed, slow, sweet tone "who's the smartest among us".





	Garble

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my first time writing something in English, but I'm never confident in my English, so I'm sorry about any mistakes you may find down there.  
> Also, I haven't finished playing Trigger Happy Havoc and I haven't touched any of the other games, so if you would wish to kindly give me your opinion on the fanfic, please, don't tell me spoilers about the end of the first game and the other two, I'm really excited about finding things out on this game!
> 
> That's it~

Nighttime was almost over.

Another one of their nighttimes at Hope’s Peak Academy, where no sun filtered through the windows when the morning comes, was almost over. This lack of light was confusing Byakuya’s biological clock — as far as he was concerned, Monokuma could be decreasing their sleeping hours each passing day and he wouldn’t even realize.

The room was barely visible with the lights off, but he could discern the outline of his duvet, blankets and clothes because of the thin light coming from the bathroom, from which he could also hear the discreet sounds of a doll combing its hair.

“The way you always wake up without a clock alarm or Monokuma’s irritating announcements never fails to amuse me” he said to his empty room, the voice slightly hoarse. He could hear a light, fake laugh coming from the bathroom.

“It’s important to wake up early so that no one spots me going out of your room” Celestia mused, dismissing his comment. “As I keep on telling you, adapting is the key to survive. What if you came to be found dead? People might think it was my work.”

“Hmm” muttered Byakuya, sitting slowly and evaluating the clothe articles around him to try and find his amidst the blankets and Celeste’s infinite layers of Lolita costume. He smirked, reaching for his shirt and taking it close to the nose to test if it was smelly. After thinking for a moment and throwing the clothe away, he continued: “I wouldn’t be surprised if you did, though.”

“Oh, really?” Celestia asked, her voice amused, and he could hear her steps as she walked into the room, standing by the bathroom doorframe. Her piercing, mesmerizing crimson orbs stopped over Byakuya, who caught his glasses from the nightstand behind the bed. “I thought you trusted me, since you’d let me come into your room every night. I thought you were a fool, but it seems I was wrong then?”

“Who would trust anybody?” spit Byakuya, laying down again to look at her from the bed. He grimaced as she smiled even more. “It’s just a waste of my time to worry. Besides, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be able to kill me. I’ve already won a survival game in the past, if you don’t remember.”

“Oh, yes, I do” agreed Celestia, switching her attention back to her long, silky, ebony hair.

Byakuya’s eyes trailed the way through the wrinkles of the duvets, recognizing their outfits in the middle. His fingers reached for a crimson cloth, curious to have contact with something that didn’t belong to him.

“I wonder what we could do if we were to leave this place together” Celeste pondered, the voice distant. “I guess I could let you be one of my handsome vampire lovers if you so wished.”

“I would never wish to be your little slave” complained Byakuya, frowning to his bed. The way Ludenberg insisted on those shameless fantasies, taking his words light and acting as if she could do anything with him, was utterly absurd and at the same time, made him interested in her.

What could she be hiding underneath those layers of clothes, make up and pretend expressions? What could her intentions be, not just to the game, but in regards to Byakuya himself?

He could never be sure if she took him seriously or if she was just making fun of him each time she appeared at his front door. Always the same frozen marble features, the perfectly curly hair and this heart well hidden under the black. Byakuya’s fingers always screamed in their pursuit of more skin, starving for more secrets and lies under Celestia’s touch.

His mind would swirl around her every day.

Celestia was smart enough not to lose this survival game. She could take any of them into her tiny hands, hold them around her little finger and obtain the outcome she so wished for. Togami was never sure if her intentions were of staying or leaving altogether. The curve of her lips up, the way her eyes sparkled, it never told him exactly where her heart stood in the hurricane.

If she wished to, maybe she could escape. She would have to deceive Kirigiri, Naegi and him, but, Byakuya thought exasperated, he couldn’t see through her already, and she hadn’t made any move just yet.

“I know” her voice sounded, melodic, accompanied by another laugh. “You only wish one thing from me, and I can only grant it at nighttime, in your bed.”

“And that's the main point of our shenanigans” murmured Byakuya, grazing the perfectly crimson necktie with his fingertips, titillated by the satin texture. “You could kill me at any moment, or I could kill you, and none of us would be surprised.”

“Yes, that could happen indeed” agreed Celeste, turning around, her hair swirling behind her as she entered the bathroom again, leaving the door opened so that he could see her inside. “Anyone can do anything in the game. That may be why Monokuma didn’t stop us ever since we started seeing each other, even though he can see everything with the surveillance cameras.”

“Only one person will survive anyway, so I wouldn’t worry much if I were you” he stated, pulling the necktie closer, while his eyes saw something entirely different, scenes that took place in another floor of the school, behind a red door.

Soon it would be over and he wouldn’t hear her fake laugh anymore.

"We will see" Celeste enunciated from the bathroom, the voice the always concealed, slow, sweet tone "who's the smartest among us".

He would, indeed.


End file.
